KINGDOM HEARTS 3: WORDS WORTH EL JOVEN Y EL SEMENTAL
by Art23 story
Summary: Sora se pierde en un portal cuando visita un nuevo mundo con Donald y Goofy, y se separan. Sora llega un lugar oscuro donde despues es encontrado un ser. Sora es encadenado en una mazmorra y se encuentra con el ser misterioso. Lo que no sabe que este ser es muy conocido a la hora de tratar con sus prisioneros... o puede Sora cambiar su punto, si puede superar esta tortura... sexual
1. El joven y el Semental

**Hola, antes de empezar, gracias a los lectores para leer mis fanfic tipo M y genero hard yaoi. En este fanfic es un cruce entre kingdom hearts y Words Worth (juego y anime +18 contenido sexual). Los personajes de esta historia son Sora, protagonista y heroe de la llave espada; y Stallion, soldado de la tribu oscuridad. Ambos personajes y universos no son de mi propiedad, a menos que pueda inventar historias de fantasia con un unico proposito de entetener a los lectores.**

**Aqui dejo un fragmento antes de empezar la historia:**

**Sora se ha separado de sus dos amigos Donald y Goofy mientras viajaba un mundo nuevo y llegando ahi cuando misteriosamente, nuestro heroe de la llave espada traspasa a un portal de forma accidental sin que Donald y Goofy no se dieron cuenta. Sora cae desmayado cuando llega un nuevo lugar completamente oscuro y su ultima mirada fue un ser grande silueta en forma de caballo humanoide cuando se acerca a Sora.**

**Advertencia: relaciones sexuales humano x antro caballo, Hombre x hombre...**

* * *

**Actualización: 25 junio 2019**

**\- Habra cambios para mejorar la historia.**

**\- Esta historia para bien claro, sera despues de Kingdom Heart 3, solo que Sora no desaparece, por lo que trato esta historia un universo alterno.**

**-La historia Words Worth es alternativa: Stallion seguira siendo el mismo pero con un cambio por sus gustos.**

**\- Por ultimo, pero menos importante, añadire un capitulo que relacionara para la proxima historia.**

* * *

**Y ahora, que comience la historia:**

KINGDOM HEARTS 3: WORDS WORTH.

El Joven y el Semental.

* * *

Nuestro heroe de la llave espada: **Sora**, se encuentra en un ambiente oscuro cuya iluminación se produce por unas antorchas de fuego.

Se oye un goteo de agua que se puede escuchar con facilidad con el eco. La temperatura era normal con un toque frio. Sora se despierta lentamente y nota que sus brazos lo tiene levantados ademas del toque frio en las muñecas.

Sora ve lo que pasa: por lo que él sabe esta encadenado de pie y cuyas cadenas se eleva hasta el techo.

Sora ve el entorno e identifica que se encuentra en algún lugar de un castillo: en las mazmorras.

Sora lleva la misma ropa, nada ha cambiado. Normalmente su ropa es magica y cambia su apariencia para coincidir el entorno y evitar los conflictos del orden del mundo, como Donald siempre le decia a Sora cada vez que se olvida en ciertos momentos, especialmente en cuanto conoce a nuevos amigos.

Sora empieza a mover para liberarse de las cadenas, pero fue inutil.

Sora empieza hablar a si mismo con un poco cansado:

\- ¿Donde... me he... metido?

* * *

**Unas horas antes:**

Tras acabar el conflicto contra Xehanort junto sus receptaculos: la verdadera organización XIII, todos sus amigos dedicaron un tiempo de descanso para reencontrarse a sus viejos amigos y a sus familiares:

**Donald, Goofy, el Rey Mickey, el Maestro Yen Sid** y los demas regresaron al Castillo Disney.

**Riku y Kairi** se quedo en Vergel Radiante llevandole un receptaculo vacio a los cientificos Ansem, Ienzo y Vexen para transferir Namine en ese cuerpo, ademas de pasar un rato con ella antes de volver a las Islas del Destino.

**Lea, Roxas y Xion** regresan a Villa Crepusculo desde la torre del reloj, un lugar especial donde solia quedar en los descansos junto los helados de Sal Marina, pero en ese momento estaban los amigos de la Villa: **Hayner, Pence, Olette** y por ultimo y una sorpresa... **Isa** como un ser completo, todos tomando un helado y disfrutando el paisaje.

Los tres portadores antiguos: **Aqua, Terra y Ven** volvieron a su antiguo hogar y al mismo tiempo, crearon un altar dedicado a su difunto maestro que descanse en paz.

...

...

El unico que esta solo era Sora: se encontraba en su nave viajando solo visitando a los otros mundos nuevos que ha visitado durante la ultima aventura y revisar si la amenaza aun existia...

Sora hablaba a si mismo sobre lo que estaran haciendo los demas... pero de repente... la nave empieza a convulsionar y el ambiente fue rojo intenso como peligro... Sora revisa los controles y descubre que un portal oscuro aparecio y la fuerza lo atrae... Sora intenta lo que puede por salir... pero era demasiado tarde...

...

...

Sora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo en un lugar semioscuro, como una cueva, pero era mucho espacio, como si fuera unos de los sitios subterraneos debajo de la tierra, antes de caer en un sueño por el cansancio, ve en una distancia una figura humana acercandose hacia Sora... lo unico que pudo ver era la oscuridad completa.

* * *

**Actualidad:**

Sora escucha unos pasos mirando en dirección al sonido:

El ser que trajo aqui es una combinación de un hombre y caballo, en ese caso, un caballo antropomorfo. Su crin es de color rojo, su pelaje es de color tierra bronceado, su cabeja tiene la semejanza de un caballo. Lleva armadura y una capa verde, dando idea que es un caballero que es un caballero de la guardia del castillo. Siguiendo sus manos con guantes con las muecas de una tela morada. Se mostraba unos abdominales, indicios de un cuerpo muy muscular por los servicios y entrenamiento de batalla. Continuando hacia bajo, ve un bulto donde se encuentra un calconcillo negro acompañado un cinturon , pantalones morados como las muñecas y unas botas negras. En la cintura del sujeto lleva una espada con el mango de la cabeza de un caballo, posible ser el dueño del arma.

Sora mira con asombro el hombre caballo, pero en el estado que esta, esta indefenso y nota que su magia no ha funcionado, ni siquiera puede invocar su llave espada.

Mientras el Caballo antropomorfo mira al chico la forma que mira, Sora escucha un sonido procedende de él:

\- "RELINCHE"

Sora pregunta al sujeto con determinación:

\- ¿Quién eres y porque estoy encadenado?

El caballo antropomorfo le contesta a Sora con los brazos entrecruzados:

\- "Relinche" bueno, bueno, que tenemos aqui, nunca te he visto por aqui, supongo que eres de la tribu de la luz ¿Verdad?. "Relinche"

Sora le pregunta de una forma insegura:

\- ¿la tribu de la luz?

El caballo hombre le responde con total diversión:

\- "Relinche" No me digas que has perdido la memoria chico, si no lo sabes, estas en dominios de la tribu de la oscuridad.

Sora escucha la palabra oscuridad, sabiendo que es malo, pero sabe tambien que las palabras a veces puede confundir.

Sora formula preguntas:

\- ¿La tribu de la oscuridad? ¿Tú formas parte de esa tribu?

El caballo hombre le contesta sujentando sus manos en sus caderas:

\- Por supuesto que si. Y dime chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sora le contesta con valentia:

\- Mi nombre es Sora.

El hombre caballo le contesta con felicidad:

\- "Relinche" Vaya, que nombre tan bonito, ahora que ya se tu nombre te dire el mio chico, "Relinche" mi nombre es **Stallion** que significa Semental.

Sora escucha el nombre de Stallión... un buen nombre, pero...

Sora le dice a Stallion:

\- Ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones ¿Me dejaras marchar?.

Stallion le contesta con mucha gracia:

\- "RELINCHE" Chaval, no sabes que ahora eres mi prisionero.

Stallion se da la vuelta por la espalda de Sora, las manos de Stallion toma en ambos lados de la parte del pecho... se estira con fuerza y Sora se queja con preocupación:

\- ¡Qué estas haciendo!

Stallion le contesta:

\- Asi es como trato a mis nuevos prisioneros "relinche"y si te portas bien puede que te de algunos privilejios.

Stallion tira con fuerza y la ropa de arriba de Sora es destrozada dejando desnudo su pecho excepto su cadena corona que siempre lleva en sus viajes. Sora nota el escalofrio mientras las manos de Stallion son tomadas los pezones de Sora frotando como si tuviera pechos de mujer. La sensación de Sora era entre aspera y excitante, pero era malo puesto que esta tocando en zonas que nadie ni siquiera sus amigos le tocase.

Mientras, Stallion disfruta su nuevo prisionero: al principio disfrutaba con chicas jovenes que tomaba como prisionera con sus metodos sexuales, pero ahora quiere experimentar con un joven que supuestamente Stallion vio algo en Sora que le hacia sentir duro.

Sora gemia el movimiento de Stallion con las manos hasta que el semental hablara con placer:

\- "Relinche" Tus pezones estan duros "Relinche".

Sora gemia:

\- ahhh... no me toques... ahhh!

Stallion continua la conversación:

\- Me parece que estas disfrutando "relinche".

La mano derecha de Stallion cambio en direccion en la parte trasera de Sora con el pantalon puesto, pero el tacto duro de Stallion lo hacia como si estubiera dentro. Sora gemia con placer pero aun asi, no podia. La mano izquierda de Stallion se traslada en la zona abdominal de Sora mientras su cabeza se acercaba a la zona del pecho izquierdo de Sora: Stallion empieza a lamer con ritmo, su lengua hacia que Sora empieza a sentir nuevos placeres.

Sora gime con lagrimas de verguenza y excitación mientras habla con Stallion:

\- Para Stallion...ahhh...por favor...!

Stallion encara a Sora con enfado mientras Sora cerraba los ojos y girase su cabeza a su derecha:

\- "RELINCHE" No estas en condiciones de que me pidas que pare, ademas acabamos de empezar... y ahora preparate "relinche".

Stallion levanta a Sora con las piernas mientras Sora abre los ojos con sorpresa, gracias a las cadenas que sujeta a Sora puede mantenerse en el aire mientras Stallion comienza a retirar el pantalon de Sora viendo unos boxer de color negro con franja roja que es la goma. Stallion empieza a lamer entre las nalgas y la entrepierna con los boxer mientras Sora sigue gimiendo y quejando lo que hacia Stallion en su zona trasera.

Stallion le dice a su prisionero mientras continua lamiendo:

"Relinche" Siempre le digo a mis prisioneros cuando empiezo: tu resistencia solo hace que mi pene sea más duro.

Sora escucha la ultima palabra y empieza a quejarse y le dice:

-Mmm... Nooo... dejame...ahhh!

Stallion esta cansado esta sesión y pasa a la siguiente fase:

Le quita el boxer de Sora dejando al descubierto unas nalgas perfectas como perlas tras lubricar la saliva de Stallion. El tacto de las nalgas de Sora son como un dulce de algodon. Con las manos con el uso de los pulgares de Stallion permite abrir el contenido del trasero: el acceso trasero de Sora con un color rosado.

Stallion exclama con placer la vista que tiene el agujero de su prisionero:

\- ohhh...

Sora mira atras y empieza a quejar lo que Stallion pretende hacer:

\- OH, NOOO...!

Stallion le dice a su prisionero con alegria:

\- "RELINCHE" Oh que tenemos ahi, lo tienes rosadito, que bonito y para un chico, "Relinche" si es tu primera vez, lo vas a disfrutar este momento.

Stallion empieza sorber cerca del agujero de Sora y Relincha con satisfación.

Pero Sora le dice a Stallion:

\- No por favor, no... ahhh...Ahh...!

El resultado del gemido descomunal de Sora fue por Stallion:

La lengua con saliva de Stallion empieza lamer el agujero con mucho placer y energia y al mismo tiempo relincha Stallion. Al lubricar lo suficiente, Stallion atraviesa su lengua larga al interior de Sora, moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo inclinandose hasta aumentar el ritmo. Sora estaba en un nivel mas avanzado el orgasmo cuando su agujero es violado por la lengua de Salltion, parecia como una serpiente.

El miembro de Sora estaba en su punto de dureza tras los placeres que Stallion realizaba en el cuerpo de Sora. Stallion volvia lamer el agujero y volvia introducir dentro su lengua a un ritmo distinto. El sonido de los lametones de Stallion fueron el principal sonido del lugar.

Los gemidos de Sora aumentaba, no paraba, hablaba asi mismo en sus pensamientos:

\- "Este ser me esta abusando, pero Stallion me esta... me... esta... me..."

No podia hablar a si mismo en sus pensamientos por el trato que esta siendo realizado por Stallion con su vil lengua en su trasero.

* * *

Sora gemia con cansancio el placer que producia por la lengua de Stallion. El semental termino la sesion... pero no la diversion. Ya que al acabar, Stallion usa una llave para liberar las muñecas de Sora. El portado de la llave espada cayo pero fue sujetado por Stallion. El semental lleva a su prisionero a una pared con una antorcha, la mano de Stallion que esta libre gira la antorcha revelando un acceso donde lleva a un lugar especial:

**La Habitacion de Stallion**

Dentro de la habitacion se encuentra una cama matrimonial, una mesa de estudio, estanteria y un armario donde deja su ropa y cualquier uso de combate. El ambiente era caliente con un toque de perfume suave. Stallion lleva a Sora a la cama aun desnudo junto los zapatos y su cadena. El semental retira los zapatos de Sora pero no el colgante. Al ver desnudo al chico con un colgante de corona, se veia sexy: el mismo nivel de las jovenes con quien mantiene relacion sexual.

Sora despierta y nota que no esta sujeto en cadena y ve a Stallion con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa. Sora recuerda lo que paso y nota su trasero con la saliva de Stallion y la sensacion del placer en su agujero.

Sora le dice a Stallion con medio cansancio pero con un toque de gracia:

\- ¿Eso es ...todo?... ah...creia que podias seguir...

Stallion levanta una ceja y le contesta:

\- Vaya, vaya, el chico quiere otra ronda. Tienes razón, aun no hemos acabado... y por eso...

Sora mira con fijación que la ropa que lleva Stallion, ya no esta:

El cuerpo de Stallion veia con claridad, una mata de pelo en el pecho rojo, sus abdominales y sus brazos... hasta que vio una serpiente... pero en realidad... es el miembro de Stallion. Sora vio como es y entendia porque le llaman semental. Su miembro es recto con la cabeza descubierta de color rojo suave, sus testiculos eran grandes, podria incluso de contener mucha semilla dentro.

Stallion le dice a Sora:

\- "Relinche" ¿Te gusta lo que ves, chico?¿Te gusta mi serpiente?

Sora, sin darse cuenta, inclina la cabeza como confirmar las preguntas de Stallion. Asi mismo se sorprende, pero ahora ya no tiene miedo, ya no. Ha pasado por muchos momentos dificiles, pero la costumbre y el nuevo placer, muestra a Sora un nuevo nivel: confianza y valentia.

Stallion le dice con alegria:

-"RELINCHE" Si tanto te gusta... ¿Porque no vienes y empiezas a usar tus habilidades?

Sora le contesta con mucha confianza:

\- Seguro que soy mucho mejor que tú.

Stallion le responde como declarando un desafio:

\- Si tanto tienes valor... acercate, chico.

Sora le repriende a Stallion y al mismo tiempo usa su pulgar hacia si mismo como una confirmación:

\- Mi nombre es Sora... recuerdalo.

Stallion le responde:

\- Por supuesto...Sora.

* * *

Desde un angulo visual, Stallion se encontraba en la cama sentado desde dentro con las rodillas dobladas y sus manos en la camana apoyando para él. Stallion empieza a gemir y relinchar con suavidad por una causa principal: El miembro de Stallion estaba siendo atendido por las manos, la lengua y los besos de Sora. Eran unos movimientos lentos sin ninguna prisa, adorando el gran miembro de un gran semental.

Sora seguia su sesion con gemidos y satisfacion, llegando a deborar la cabeza y lo que podia chupar. El ruido que Sora producia, hacia que Stallion gimiera con un placer mayor. La mano derecha de Stallion se encontraba en el pelo pincho de Sora, el tacto suave del pelo hacia aumentar mas el placer de Stallion, al igual que Sora por el toque en su pelo.

Stallion le dice a Sora con placer:

\- ohhh...Sora... si es tu primera vez...ohhh... lo estas haciendo genial...

Sora le responde mientras mira a Stallion y al mismo tiempo masturba el miembro de Stallion:

\- Gracias, Stallion... tu miembro es delicioso, creo que me esta gustando esto...

Stallion obliga a Sora a continuar en deborar y saborear el miembro. Stallion continua la conversación:

\- No se si es natural ... o que alguien te ha enseñado bien "relinche", pero... ohhh si... oh...

Sora y Stallion se encontraba en un estado frenesi en los placeres. Stallion vio al chico como un prisionero, pero el desarrollo de estos acontecimientos cambio de mira: entre las prisioneras y Sora, el chico destacaba más.

Sora paro, Stallion vio el chico como retiraba su boca con su miembro de serpiente. Esa imagen hacia que el miembro de Stallion se endureciera apunto de explotar, pero su resistencia podia durar.

Sora le dice a Stallion:

\- Ya te he enseñado mis movimiento. Es hora realizar tus movimientos.

Stallion estaba de acuerdo, pero tenia una idea en mente...

* * *

Ambos se encontraba tumbados en lado:

Sora con los ojos cerrados devorando el miembro de Stallion, mientras Stallion lo hacia lo mismo pero tenia una ventaja, su resistencia era mayor pero Sora no, la lengua y la boca de Stallion se encontraba en el miembro de Sora. El semental nunca ha realizado esta parte ni siquiera con un chico, pero su primera vez fue lo mejor. Sora se encontraba un gran placer los efectos que producia los movimientos de Stallion; eran los mismos movimientos cuando Stallion deboraba el trasero de Sora.

Stallion y Sora terminaron la sesion, pero llega la ultima parte del climax.

* * *

Sora estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba sujetando las piernas revelando el acceso de su agujero, mientras Stalion con su miembro apuntando el agujero de las nalgas de Sora.

Stallion le dice a Sora con calma:

\- Sora... sabes que es tu primera vez... si yo...

Sora le pone un dedo en los labios de Stallion significando en terminar las palabras del semental.

Sora le sonrie como siempre en sus aventuras:

\- Tranquilo... se que es la primera vez... pero quiero recordar este momento contigo.

Stallion se alegra y se le hacerca a unos centimetros del rostro se Sora y ocurre esto:

Ambos empieza a besar con lengua, mostrando un afecto de amor y sinceridad. Se termino el beso expulsando aire con las lenguas conectadas con saliva. Stallion abre en un cajon que es un tarro de cristal de color transparente.

Stallion le dice a Sora:

\- Es un lubricante especial para esta ocasión. Mi miembro podria partir por la mitad, pero este lubricante resolvera este problema.

Sora con alivio, le dice sin palabras a stallion que proceda. El semental destapona el tarro y lo aplica en su miembro cuya sensacion es fria y placer, al igual que Sora en su entrada.

Sora gime placer y disgusto el tacto frio del lubricante. Sora le dice a Stallion:

\- ahhg... esta fria.

Stallion con risa le dice:

\- Ya se calentara, Sora. Y ahora...

Stallion se prepara dejando que Sora se acomode, el semental sujeta las piernas y las abre para dejar espacio. La cabeza de la serpiente comienza a frotar iniciando el previo. Sora gime la sensacion del miembro en su entrada del exterior.

Stallion, recogiendo aire al igua que Sora... Stallion introduce su miembro con suavidad notando que le esta deborando, mientras Sora empieza a sentir un dolor pero suave y los ojos abiertos mirando a Stallion para mantenerse contacto. Stallion llega en la mitad de su miembro dando un golpe fuerte a Sora haciendo al portador un golpe de dolor y placer.

Sora exclama por la sensacion de estar completo con Stallion:

\- AHHHG... AHHH... AHH Dios!

Stallion se queda quieto para que Sora empieza a costumbrar. Los efectos del lubricante surge efecto. Las manos de Sora se enontraba en las sabanas aguantando la sensacion de tener una piton en su interior, pero sabe que Stallion no le haria daño.

Stallion le dice a Sora:

\- ¿Estas listo, Sora?

Sora le dice tomando la mano propia en la parte del pecho con vello.

\- Listo... Stallion.

Stallion se alegra y exclama con voz alta:

\- Siii, "RELINCHE"

Sora se rie el gesto y la emocion de Stallion.

El cuerpo de Stallion empieza a mover retirando su miembro y volviendo a empujar de nuevo con suaviad, Sora gemia la sensacion de la penetracion con un apuesto y gran semental. Sora empieza a gemir cada vez que la serpiente de Stallion cava en sus entrañas. Su sudor comienza a salir por el calor del placer. Stallion prueba por primera vez essta forma de relacion intima con un chico. Ambos siguieron la misma postura aumentando el ritmo. Sora gimiendo mas fuerte.

* * *

Cambiaron de postura:

Stallion se encontraba sentado y sujetaba las piernas de Sora extendida mientras su miembro seguia perforando en Sora desde su espalda, mientras el portador con su cuerpo flexible, apoyaba en los muslos de Stallion manteniendo sujeto. Sora gemia las embestidas y el pezon derecho de Sora fue succionado por Stallion con suavidad con su lengua aumentando la tension.

Sora le dice a Stallion con placer:

\- Ah.. ah..ah... me siento increiblemente... ah... mucho placer... Stallion... ah.

* * *

Cambiaron de postura:

Stallion sujeta las caderas con suavidad mientras su sudor traspasa en su pecho cayendo en la zona trasera de Sora. Las embestidas eran lentas pero aumento más la profundidad dando unas embestidas fuertes y cortas, dejando a Sora sin fuerzas en sus, Stallion deja de sujetar las nalgas de Sora y cambio en sujetar en los brazos de Sora aumentando la profundidad y el nuevo nivel de extasis de Sora.

Stallion le dice a Sora con suavidad con un toque sexual:

\- "Relinche" Sora... mi serpiente esta... oh... disfrutando... en... ti..., ohhh..., ahhh... cuanto... mas te... profundo... mas duro... se pondra... mi ...serpiente.

Sora le responde con gemidos:

\- Si ... sigues asi...Stallion, no dejare... de parar... ahhh.

* * *

Cambio de postura:

Sora se encontraba elevado y apoyado en la pared en su espalda mientras Stallion profundizaba más en Sora. El sonido del lubricante era tan viscoso que podia experimentar una nueva sensación.

Sora le dice a Stallion:

\- Más... más... rapido.

* * *

La ultima postura:

Sora toma el control mientras profundizaba sus nalgas en el miembro de Stallion, tras muchas posturas, el miembro de Stallion se veia en el estomago de Sora. Stallion se encontraba sentado con la misma postura en el movimiento oral de Sora. Pero Sora toma el control en las rodillas. Stallion mostraba signos que no podia durar al igual que Sora, sus sudores y el calor hacia lo imposible de durar.

Sora gime y le dice a Stallion:

\- Ya... no puedo... mas.

Stallion responde con la misma situación:

\- Sora... yo... tambien...

Ambos cambiaron pero Stallion abrazaba a Sora al igual que Sora con Stallion. Las nalgas de Stallion iba mas dando mayor fuerza en Sora.

Stalion le dice a Sora con su ultimo aliento:

\- Nos... venimos... juntos...

Sora le responde:

\- Si... juntos...

Los ultimos empujes de Stallion y la sujecion de Sora en sus nalgas manteniendo en cierre llevaron a su final: Stallion relincha con mayor fuerza liberando su expansion de semilla en Sora. Mientras Sora libera su semilla en el pecho de Stallion con su exclamacion de orgasmo a la vez sentir la expulsion de Stallion en su interior.

* * *

Ambos, Stallion tumbado boca arriba y Sora encima, exalando aire del resultado del orgasmo. Ambos se miran con deseo y felicidad, y se besan. El miembro de Stallion pierde fuerza dejando que libere el trasera la gran carga de semilla. Sora con satifacion se queda dormido junto con Stallion. El semental mira el rostro de Sora y muestra una cara no solo perversa como hacia con los prisioneros...

Sino de felicidad por probar por su primera vez... con alguien que ama.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Falta la siguiente pagina y esta completa. Sera una despedia o puede una continuacion para una secuela, depende de los comentarios y las visitas a mi historia y mi cantidad de fanfic. Ademas, corregir ortografias en esta historia y de las demas.**

**Pd: durante este mes estare ocupado en asuntos academicos. Puede que tenga algo de tiempo, pero no significa que abandone mis historias. Tambien las escenas eroticas haya sacado inspiracion en otros universos, de todas formas, solo hago por creatividad y fantasia.**

**Gracias y un Saludo.**


	2. Despedida

Sora se despierta con los ojos abriendo lentamente escuchando el suave ronquido del Stallion. Sora recordo lo que sucedio el tiempo que atraveso el portal hasta el ultimo recuerdo despues de dormirse encima de él. La cabeza de Sora se encontraba en el pecho derecho de Stallion y el cuerpo de Sora comienza a levantarse, pero al mismo tiempo, Stallion comienza moverse y abre lentamente sus ojos viendo a Sora levantado encima del pecho propio.

Sora se bosteza y le dice a Stallion:

\- Buenos dias, mi semental

Stallion le responde:

\- "Relinche" Buenos dias, Sora...

Ambos se acercan y le planta una sesion de beso del despertar del sueño.

* * *

Sora accedio un baño con ducha cuya agua era templada, posibles por la calefacción del castillo. Se toma una ducha para limpiar por todo su cuerpo... de repente, Stallion entra en la ducha con Sora sigilosamente abrazando por la espalda dando en si una reaccion sorpresa de Sora.

Stallion le dice a su amante:

\- ¿Esta bien el agua, Sora?

Sora le responde:

\- El agua esta rica y buena temperatura, Stallion.

Stallion ayuda a Sora a lavar la espalda mientras Sora se limpia en su zona delantera. Continuaron e intercambiaba la tarea, Sora se dio cuenta lo que Stallion tiene en la espalda: vio como era el fisico, una espalda bien perfecta llegando hasta la zona trasera de Stallion, sus nalgas eran grandes y tonificadas comparadas con las nalgas de Sora. Su curiosidad le lleva a frotar las grandes rocas, Stallion reacciona ante eso por el tacto especial que realiza Sora.

Stallion le dice a Sora:

\- Parece que te gusta esa zona.

Sora termina lo que hacia y ambos se secaron.

* * *

Sora vio su ropa en la zona de la mazmorra donde conocio Stallion, su sorpresa fue que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Su unica explicación es que las hadas madrinas realizo un conjuro en caso que la ropa de Sora se rompiese, volveria a repararse.

Se vistio he invoco su llave espada, Stallion termino de vestirse y vio como Sora empuñaba esa extraña espada.

Stallion le pregunta:

\- Sora ¿Qué es eso lo que empuñas?

Sora le responde:

\- Es una llave espada, soy su dueño y puedo abrir cualquier cerradura y crear portales para viajar otros mundos, aunque esa parte es complicada.

Stallion recopila informacion sobre esa arma magica. Ahora que Sora puede usar magia, puede regresar... pero eso significa que deba despedirse de Stallion.

* * *

Ambos se encontraron con la nave gumi en buen estado. Sora deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos, Stallion se entristece, pero Sora con el rostro feliz le dice a su nuevo amigo:

\- No te preocupes Stallion, nos volveremos a vernos.

Stallion asiente y le dice a Sora:

\- Relinche, si alguna vez quieres otra ronda...

Sora se rie sobre esa mencion.

Sora se sube a la nave y aparece un agujero, la misma que le trajo a este mundo. La nave desaparece dejando solo a Stallion. Él suspera de felicidad hasta que llego un soldado esqueletico que es muy conocido en la tribu. Stallion se va al castillo... pero antes, mira por ultima vez el lugar donde encontro a Sora,

...

su prisionero de amor

FIN?

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic, si los lectores y comentarios que dejan le encanta la historia o actualizarla, e incluso si hago una secuela... comentada.**

**Ahora me centrare en Historia de Anon... pero primero.**

**Actualización: como he terminado esta historia con unos ajustes, siento mucho por tardar, pero ahora centrare en historia de anon en canterlot... asi es, anon visitara a Canterlot... pero esperad el nuevo capitulo de la historia...**

**pero antes...**

**os dejo un fragmento o pista para la proxima historia, adivinad cual es:**

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra un ciervo joven bañandose en un lago de agua cuando aparece otro ciervo dirigiendo hacia él con una manera arrogante.

El ciervo mayor pasea hasta encontrar un caballo de la misma altura.

En un destello aparece un joven caballo que lo unico que uede identificarse es un colgante con la forma de una corona.


End file.
